


more than a one-night stand

by connn



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connn/pseuds/connn
Summary: im well aware bmc is a dead fandom (sobs) but uhh have this bullshit
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	more than a one-night stand

i exit my last class of the day and held on tight to the arms of my backpack, waiting at the water fountain next to the gender neutral bathrooms. i always thought it was cool of my school to add those. i don't know many trans people but the ones i do know have shown they're really thankful for having them. i give the floor a half smile for a second and the hallway starts clearing out. it was a wednesday afternoon, so we got out an hour early and everyone really wanted to get out of there. i looked up at the few kids in groups coming down the stairs and others at their lockers, rushing to do what they needed so they could escape this place. 

"hey! jeremy!" i turn my head quickly, my heart rate picking up as i look to the left and i see a small girl I'm all too familiar with and my stupid best friend following behind her. it was just them. they had the same last period so i guess that always sorta worked out nicely. i let out a relived sigh and let my body relax, not realizing how tense i'd been before.

she ran up to me and i held my arms open for her, which she happily jumped into and gave me a big hug. sadly the only time we saw each other was our 3rd block and lunch. i hugged her back tightly and felt my face heat up as she pressed a kiss into my cheek. we both let go after though and i retracted my hands back to holding onto my backpack straps. me and michael nodded at each other as a 'hello'. he seemed busy with whatever he was listening to but after a few more seconds he took his headphones off. 

michael and i have been friends for nearly 13 years now. we were really confident in our friendship and in our sexualities at this point, so making gay jokes and getting "are you dating" questions and comments weren't as effective as they would've been in our earlier middle / high school years. we regreeted each other with our handshake and then made our way to the bus as a group. chrisitne lived farther from the school and the general district (which was a secret) so she had to take it home. michael and i talked about hanging out as we watched her get on the bus to make sure she was safe.

"love you, jere!" she waved and blew me a kiss before the bus took off and michael and i both smiled. it made me really happy he was so understanding of our relationship and they both got along so well.   
the bus took off and we started walking to mike's house. he said his moms might still be there but he was told they'd be going grocery shopping.

"ooo, scandelous." i teased and he elbowed my arm and laughed with me. 

"keep it in your girlfriend, weird ass." he snorted and my face went a light shade of red, but i still laughed with him and playfully punched his shoulder. 

we made a pit stop at a corner store for drinks and other things. as usual i called the only worker at the desk over to "help me look" for something that was right in front of my face while michael stole a lighter from the check out counter.   
we both got slushees and drinks and snacks for later and finally started walking back to his house. it was about a mile away from the store so we had plenty of time to talk about random shit from our day.  
as michael talked i found myself actually paying a little more attention than i usually did on our walks together. 

"--nd she dropped a goldfish in the little oven thing? whatever its called. but apparently she didn't tell anyone and thought it-" he took a drink of his slushee after noticing it was starting to melt. "would be fine. so it caught on fire and we had to evacuate the room while the teacher put it out. and yeah that was chem today." he finished and put the straw between his lips again. 

"what? i thought there was a strict no eating rule in that class. she's always on our asses about it." i question and he shrugged, swallowing what he had in his mouth. i watched his adams apple bob up and down and a drop of sweat run down his neck. his skin was so tan, a lot darker than mine or christine's. it looked really pretty in the sun like this. his glasses fit his face so well, i'd never noticed before. he had a small birthmark near his mouth i never payed much attention to but shit did it compliment the rest of his face. wow.

"jeremy-"

it was hot out. his hair looked shiny in this light and beads of sweat dripped from it. it almost looked hot.

"jeremy! -"

his lips were a darker color with a pink tint. they looked soft.

"there's a fucking car get out of th-!" finally i looked ahead of me and quickly felt a hand wrapped around my wrist, tugging me onto the sidewalk. i hadn't processed what had all happened till a few seconds of sitting on my ass passed. shit, i almost got hit by a fucking car. holy shit i-

"you almost fucking died! j-jesus dude!" michael panted like he'd just got back from running a 5k. he was leaned against a telephone pole with his head in his arm and his leg crossed over the other.

wait holy shit i almost fucking died.

i let michael cuss me out and apologized a bunch before we started the journey to his house again. it was quiet this time and he had his headphones on with music so loud i could hear it. he was upset with me and i understood why. i sipped at my melting drink and took the first few steps onto his yard. he followed close behind and pulled his keys out of his backpack, unlocking the door for us.   
both his moms were in the kitchen when we got there so we greeted them and michael went off to his room without taking his headphones off.

"hey hon, whats his problem?" his mom asked as she picked up her pocketbook and hung it off her shoulder. it looks like they're getting ready to leave.

"ii almost got hit by a car and he was real upset about it..heh." i spoke quietly but they heard me through my mumbles. they both looked at me with wide eyes.

after a little time of talking to his moms and watching them leave to go grocery shopping, michael had finally decided to stop the silent treatment and came down in just a white t shirt and shorts. sleepover clothes basically.

"y-you okay?" i asked. he sighed and nodded, smiling for reassurance. his smile was so nice. 

"how about we take advantage of our time alone and get fat hm?" he pointed to the plastic bag of things we bought that i put on the counter while talking to his moms. i smile and grab the bag, not having to respond before we both made our way to his basement. 

everything happened in a matter of nearly 20 minutes. we were on level 13 of apocalypse of the damned when he pushed the bag of corner store gifts from between our beanbags and leaned over to press a kiss onto my neck. my face turned a dark red and i backed up quickly, putting the remote on the floor and forgetting to pause the game. we were both just looking at each other in silence now. he wasn't high, didn't even have any stale air in here. the sound of his fan and the "you died" from the tv were the only noises in the room. should i say something? what would i say? what the hell was that all abou-

"can i do it again?" michael stares with surprised eyes like he didn't even expect himself to ask. like it just slipped out. his face was red.

"please," i answer and before i knew it i moved my whole seat as close as it could be to his. we lock lips and he places a hand on my outer thigh, rubbing gently over it with his thumb. 

his lips were as soft as i could've guessed. almost comparable to christine's just a little rougher than hers. he pulled off and took a breath before we both dived back into the hungry kiss. i put my arms on his shoulders and he moved me closer to him. everything seemed so desperate, i didn't realize how long both of us had been wanting to do something like this till now. he moved his hand up my body and planted it on the side of my neck, pulling from the kiss after and as if on command i tilted my head a little to the side for him. his breath on my neck made me shiver and tense and i never would've been ready for his lips on my skin. i let out a quick sigh and slid my arm down, holding onto his shoulder now as he kissed and nipped at my neck. i felt like i could melt at any second while trying not to let out anything more than a strangled moan or whine. i jolted when i realized he'd started sucking on my neck. this was all pure ecstasy. 

he pulled his lips from my neck and i felt the coldness of the room attack the now wet spots he'd made. it took me a second to refocus on anything but that and i heard michael cursing to himself. did we mess up? did i mess up ?! great.

"w-whats wrong?" i turned my head to look at him and he breathed in through his teeth like he had bad news.

"you have a girlfriend man, she's gonna see." 

"see..what?" i hesitated to speak and he pulled his phone out and took a picture of whatever had him so worried.   
i finally understood his concern when i saw the picture and the near dozen of hickies spread across my throat.

**Author's Note:**

> im well aware bmc is a dead fandom (sobs) but uhh have this bullshit


End file.
